<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butchercup dreamz by 3mi1y02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669782">Butchercup dreamz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mi1y02/pseuds/3mi1y02'>3mi1y02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amateur teens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Sleep Groping, lots of dry things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3mi1y02/pseuds/3mi1y02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with her sisters, Buttercup sleeps over in the Rowdyruff household with Butch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch &amp; Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup, Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they are nervous and smol</p><p>Buttercup took a deep breath in as she shifted on the cool mattress once more, pulling the thin forest green blankets over her shoulders as she desperately tried to relax. But after more than 2 and a half hours of laying in Butch's bed wide awake and realizing that his cheap alarm clock in the corner of the room read, 3:24 am, she finally gave up.</p><p>She rolled over onto her back and stared up at Butch's cracked and slightly moldy ceiling. She hated this. Fighting with her sisters, she meant and having to leave the house. At this time both Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor, who must not even know she's gone, were probably fast asleep, knowing she'll show up in the morning like she always did.</p><p>As she slowly turned her head to her right, where Butch's matted hair lay, the sounds of his deep rough snores were the only thing Buttercup could focus on and she smiled to herself. At least she had a someone to come to when she was angry; Butch. He hadn't said a word when she had shown up at nearly 12 or 11, yelling and ranting about how frustrating her sisters were for once again excluding her in important sister bonding time.</p><p>He had simply led her outside for a very late night patrol, helped her sock a couple of amateur burglars and got all her pent up angry energy out. She usually needed someone to relax her safely and Butch was so good at doing just that it was almost creepy. To be fair, he was technically made from her, her counterpart. It made sense that he would understand her in a way no one else could.</p><p>The wide-body on the right of Buttercup's smaller one suddenly stirred, his head turning to face hers. She took the opportunity to study the distinctive features that lined his face. Like his messy out of order eyebrows that were planted firmly in place above his shut eyes. Or the faint bruises that adorned his jaw, the chemical X working fast to heal them. Or his shiny lips that sat perfectly still and slightly set apart to reveal his pearly white fangs.</p><p>Buttercup huffed, admiring the sharpness of his teeth and comparing them to her dull ones. She didn't want to admit she was jealous, but she liked the idea of having sharp monster like teeth. It scared off more bad guys.</p><p>As she watched the green ruff's sleeping figure for a few more moments, she found herself scooting just a bit closer to the boy, so that their bare shoulders touched and her face lay inches away from his. The sudden urge to take his hand in hers forced itself into her mind and before she could come up for an excuse as to why her brain had come up with such a weirdly sensitive attraction, one large arm swung and wrapped itself around Buttercup's back, pulling her chest to his.</p><p>Was he awake? She thought as her emerald eyes darted up towards his still face. Just at that moment, his body let out a loud snore and she couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face. No, he wasn't.</p><p>She had never had anything wrong with hugging Butch when they were both awake so, to Buttercup, this was no different, obviously. Her arm snaked itself gently under Butch's to rest over his middle, her skin gently relaxing over the hard muscles of his side. There was nothing wrong with a little cuddling between best friends and the intense warmth that spread over her face and body were making a testimony to that.</p><p>Their legs tangled together, the green puff took a deep breath. Butch's chin rested on top of Buttercup's unruly hair and she finally closed her eyes to let sleep take her.</p><p>And it almost did.</p><p>Until she felt 4 thick fingers, 1 thumb, and a large palm slowly move from the dip of her back to the curve of her ass. Her eyes shot open as the familiar warmth enclosed her entire body, forcing her to freeze. She held her breath for a few moments, immediately checking if her best friend's forest green irises were looking down at her with his signature smirk.</p><p>But they weren't. He was still peacefully deep in slumber.</p><p>Ok Calm down Buttercup, he obviously doesn't even know he's touching you right now. Just let it go and go to sleep. You need rest to deal with Blossom and Bubbles in the morning. She thought firmly to herself and shut her eyes again, forcing herself to forget about the warm hand that lay on her bottom or the firm yet soft nature of his bare chest or the pressure of his thigh in between her-</p><p>Alright, that's enough. The green-eyed superheroine furrowed her brows, willing herself to relax but it seemed that she couldn't anymore. The feeling of Butch's hand touching her was too much of a distraction and she thought that maybe it would be best that she left like went and slept on their couch or something. But a large portion of Buttercup's brain, the part that she hated to acknowledge knew that she didn't want to leave Butch's touch, even if he had no idea what he was doing.</p><p>So she didn't move away and that same part of her brain celebrated her decision as the hand started MOVING.</p><p>His arm around her tightened as the other gingerly squeezed and rubbed at the thin material that made up Buttercup's biker shorts. There was no way she would be going to sleep anytime soon as she gasped softly, her forehead practically pressed against his large tan pec. Her body went into overdrive, not knowing how to react not only because of the perpetrator, former childhood enemy turned best friend who Buttercup had no choice but to admit was a decent looking guy, but because of the fact that she hadn't been touched by a guy in over a year and a half.</p><p>She hadn't gone all the way with Mitch, a statement in which she was very grateful but regardless if he was a jerk or not, Buttercup was a teenage girl with needs. It was hard enough finding time to relieve herself in a house with 3 other people and a shared bedroom but it seemed as though all other guys were too intimidated by her strong personality to engage in any real relationship with her whether it be emotional or purely physical.</p><p>A girl could go a little crazy you know, with that kind of withdrawal and she was feeling the intense craving now as she watched Butch's face carefully. If he was awake and pretending then he was doing a damn good job, she thought. However, it did seem as though he was mumbling something, just barely getting the syllables and letters together and out as he continued to grope her ass.</p><p>Against her better judgment, she moved her body closer, setting her leg over his so that his thigh could reach higher on her skin. She liked this. A lot. And it terrified her because this was her best friend, to reiterate. What if he waked up, realized what he was doing and got upset that she hadn't woken him up to stop him? How would she explain herself?</p><p>Before she could overthink for a second more, a hard object poked her inner thigh and she shuddered hard, knowing exactly what it was and what it meant. Maybe she could use this as blackmail later. Threaten to tell the world about his honest to God boner that he had acquired in the middle of the night because she knew how basic boy anatomy worked. He was probably having a wet dream.</p><p>But knowing Butch, he probably wouldn't have even cared if she told anyone, might have even encouraged it, the sick bastard. So by that same reasoning, he probably wouldn't care if Buttercup...helped him out, right? I mean for the benefit of both them to finally get some sleep, it was probably around 4:30 in the morning by now. This was what best friends were for.</p><p>At this point, he was starting to get desperately antsy. His breathing was shallow, his skin was starting to dampen from sweat and his hips moved forward repeatedly, craving friction between Buttercup's thigh and his groin. She was feeling the same, feeling warmth at the thought of what she was about to do and heard his murmurs, slowly getting louder and more clear.</p><p>He must be thinking of someone hot, she thought to herself, slightly grinning as she told herself the toughest fighter in the Powerpuff girls was no coward, reached down and laid her palm flat on Butch's erection.</p><p>His reaction blew her mind as she'd never seen him or even Mitch like this ever before. He inhaled sharply, his hand and hips finally stopping their ministrations to relish in the pleasuring pressure of Buttercup's hand lazily wrapped around his dick through the silky material of his basketball shorts. "B-Butters-", He stuttered in such a way that Buttercup's stomach tightened and her eyes glazed over. He was having a wet dream about her.</p><p>Forget making sure he didn't wake up or explaining herself afterward. All she cared about was hearing Butch say her name again in that same vulnerable voice.</p><p>Her hand moved on its own, pushing and pulling at the fabric as her ass was grabbed strongly, the fingers almost digging into the soft skin. He pulled her even closer somehow, their chests pressed together firmly and Butch breathing hard into the mess that was her hair. Buttercup's heart raced as she could physically feel how shaky she was but hoped that Butch couldn't feel it too.</p><p>She too began attempting to grind her hips against his solid thigh to get any friction between them and she almost wished that he was fully awake to touch her properly.</p><p>And her wish came true because, in a matter of seconds, the middle puff was laying on her back, staring up at deep forest green eyes that looked almost fully black in the moonlight. The finally risen boy grabbed both of her arms, removing them from his body and pinned them above her head. In any normal situation, Buttercup would have easily broken free of Butch's hold and punched him in the nose for grabbing her but it seemed that in her shaking state, she felt paralyzed, only waiting for his next move.</p><p>His next move came as shiny lips visited hers roughly. The green girl gasping into it as he allowed his tongue to enter, conceiving a passionate kiss between the two superhumans. Buttercup's legs came to lock themselves over Butch's back as they battled each other for dominance.</p><p>Butch, using one arm to hold her arms in place, snaked the other down her body and up her thigh, dipping up the pant leg of her biker shorts and squeezing all the bare skin he could get his hands on. Then, lowered himself against her core and jerked his hips, his hard and active present delivering itself right into the area Buttercup needed it the most through the layers of their shorts.</p><p>She blushed hard, feeling a wave of pure euphoria rush over her entire body causing a loud moan to be ripped out of her and into the lips of the green ruff. She quickly shut her mouth, embarrassed by the noise she'd just made. She didn't even know she could sound so...girly.</p><p>Butch chuckled hoarsely, smirking. He kissed along her bottom lip, her jaw and neck, reaching her ear where he whispered, "Don't hold them back baby." His voice was rough and deeper than usual and it just made Buttercup redder.</p><p>He settled his head in her neck, his hips giving no warning as they bucked, grinding on Buttercup's hot figure. They seemed desperate for sweet release as the green girl pushed herself upward, longing for more pressure. She couldn't hear herself think, all she could process in her brain was Butch's long shaky breaths and curses as his bucking got faster and harder.</p><p>"F-Fuck, Buttercup," He groaned lowly, making her almost bust on the spot. The sound of him saying her name like that was too savory and too precious for anyone else to get the pleasure of hearing she thought. Only she could experience this right now. </p><p>She could clearly feel the print of Butch's throbbing erection rubbing itself back and forth powerfully against her lower lips and she could feel herself slipping away into the bliss of it all. Butch's tongue making a line up the side of her neck was giving her an intoxicating feeling. It was too much, yet not enough. She wanted more. Needed more, even.</p><p>So after the boy had finally let her arms go in order to use both to raise her hips up, giving him access to the sweet candy in the middle, she used the opportunity to wrap her hands around his large shoulders, making sure to take ahold of and pull the messy strands that adorned the back of his head. The gesture earned her a might growl from Butch's lips to which Buttercup grinned.</p><p>He pushes and pushes, driving her further into the sheets, closer and closer to release which is the only thing she can think of at the moment other than the feeling of all the blankets falling off their bodies or the grunts against her ear. She becomes lightheaded, losing herself completely as she is brought over the beautiful edge, "Butch,"</p><p>Her back arches as far as Butch's body allows her as her own body's muscles tense. Nothing but fuzziness and euphoria in her mind as she moans loudly, her arms and legs going limp but he doesn't stop.</p><p>Yet to be brought to the same state as Buttercup, Butch continues to grind, overstimulating her senses. It's too much for her weak body and soul. "Butch, I can't.." but the words fall back into her mouth, unable to hold any weight against her exhausted and still reeling mind. Her embarrassing pleads are silenced by a dominating kiss and she curses herself, realizing she's a shaking mess by the time Butch pushes a deep final grunt against her parted lips, his body freezing up.</p><p>"Buttercup," And then he slumps, his thighs and arms giving out from the physical activity. He rests his forehead on Buttercup's and for a while, she's scared he won't look at her but then her electric green eyes are gazing directly at Butch's bold ones and they stay like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took so long and doesn't make sense lol. I get carried away sometimes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both are startled from the loud banging coming from Butch's room door, their eyes locked onto one another in sudden panic, "Butch! I can't find my sock again and it's very important this time! I swear.", Boomer's voice cried from behind the old wood.</p><p>"Go ask Red to help you," Butch said roughly, and Buttercup immediately believed that he was angry. Of course, he's upset, you basically just seduced him into this while he was sleeping, a devilish voice told her. Their eyes weren't meeting anymore, though she searched his face for any sign that he would bring them back.</p><p>"But he'll kill me if I try and wake him-" Buttercup winced as the youngest Jojo brother whined, Butch's panting figure slowly raised off of hers.</p><p>"I said go, fucker-!" He roared, finally glancing at Buttercup before taking a deep breath and bringing his hand up to his face. "Just...leave." He said more softly.</p><p>The voice behind the door scoffed, fading after huffing one final insult, "Fine, but don't expect any toasted bagels from me. Make your own food, lazy dipshit." He mumbled that last part but he knew Butch still heard it.</p><p>Buttercup held her breath as he fully rose up and floated towards the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. This was it, she'd really fucked up now. She stared at the cracked ceiling, her breathing still at an unstable pace. The space on the bed beside her felt empty and cold as she could hear Butch taking a shower. What just happened?</p><p>She could admit that she had let her primal instincts get the better of her and she had no idea how she was ever going to forget about this night. I mean, that's what I have to do, she thought to herself. He's going to come out and tell me that we have to forget this ever happened and go on with our fucking lives but damnit how am I gonna do that when-</p><p>Buttercup sighed loudly, shimmying up on the mattress until her head touched the gray backboard. She slowly brought her hands up to hide her red face from the judging open space around her. She knew this had been a mistake, a big one but she wasn't sure if she totally regretted it. As little as she wanted to admit right now, she wanted it to happen again. And again. And probably again after that. </p><p>The way she saw it, there were 3 ways this 'situation' could unfold.</p><p>One, her worst nightmare could come true, as in Butch actually being upset with her. Really upset. Enough to dump her as his best and most trusted friend, never to speak or be seen hanging out with her ever again. Buttercup felt guilty and mournful just thinking about it. After everything they'd been through together, establishing each other as rocks and support systems for the other during difficult times, the only ones that could understand their sometimes twisted and irrational thinking, she couldn't imagine him not in her life anymore. The thought was just absurd.</p><p>Two, Butch could come in and act as nothing had happened between them, silently telling her that they had to forget about how only 5 minutes ago, they had had the intense urge to rip each other's clothes off. That they were still just best friends and Buttercup would like that outcome if she wanted to remain just best friends but she wasn't sure that she did. She didn't want to lose her Butch but she didn't want to lose the opportunity either.</p><p>This is why outcome number three was the one Buttercup silently wished with all her heart would happen when Butch walked out of the bathroom doors. He'd tell her he wasn't upset or mad and wouldn't kick her out. Her stomach tightened at just the thought of this not being the last time she'd be able to feel Butch's warmth on her skin. Maybe next time, if there were one, he'd be awake the entire time to get the opportunity to feel more bare skin than just her thigh.</p><p>What was she thinking? Why was she so paranoid about what Butch would say or think? It's not like they had fucked...right? They hadn't gone all the way- in fact, both had unraveled completely before even getting the chance to take off any pieces of clothing, and Buttercup was ok with that. Or so she liked to tell herself. In reality, a large, unrelenting piece of her the size of Texas wished that they had in simple terms, had sex. At least then she would know how to explain what had happened between them.</p><p>Messed around?</p><p>The early morning light had begun to shine through his curtained windows and she sighed for the nth time, desperately attempting to slow her rising chest. She just hoped that he didn't hate her. She would be ok even if he said he wouldn't be down to touch her like this again but as long as he was still in her life to make crude jokes and do stupid shit with. Buttercup needed someone like that. She needed him.</p><p>What she wasn't ok with at the moment was how sweaty and dirty she felt for the first time in years. She usually wasn't a stranger to filth being an athlete and a superhero crime-fighter who fought all kinds of slimy monsters all day but this kind of sweat and filth made her feel as though she needed to get rid of it right away before anyone found out what they had done. </p><p>Groped each other??</p><p>The room was once again illuminated by the bathroom light and a pair of black boxers fell into Buttercup's lap. She held them up cautiously and glanced at Butch who stood at the other side of the bed, his hair wet from the shower and the teenage girl focused all her energy on not glancing at his dripping chest or the big tattooed hands that had been on her skin moments ago.</p><p>"They're clean." He simply stated, wandering around the edge of the bed in nothing but his fresh set of shorts. Buttercup tried to detect any kind of awkwardness or anger in his voice but she came up with nothing. He sounded like they had woken up from any other morning and she didn't know if it was a good or bad sign. "Unless you want the ones I just took off-" He joked dryly after watching her stare at the black fabric for a while silently. </p><p>"No no, I'm good. Thanks." She sat up, turning to step off of the messy bed. Her thighs were sticky and she could feel the wetness in between them. Just thinking about what had just happened made her warm and fuzzy all over again but now wasn't the time. She still couldn't believe that they had done what they had just done.</p><p>Dry humped??? </p><p>No label seemed to fit.</p><p>Sensing his best friend's hesitation, Butch spoke up again in the dead silent room. "Or do you wanna take a shower, that's fine too y'know." He said casually, grabbing a tank top off the floor to cover the beautiful muscles that adorned his back. "Whatever you choose to do, remember to shut the window when you leave."</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Buttercup froze, gawking at her bare feet. He already thought that she would be leaving? She never left right away after overnight stays, she always stayed long enough for a small breakfast at least. I mean it was Saturday morning.</p><p>"You want me to leave?" She whispered almost pleading as she slowly raised her head to meet his hooded eyes. She could see the hesitation in the forest green irises as he rubbed his neck."You don't want me to leave." Buttercup challenged, standing to face his tall figure.</p><p>"Yes," Butch answered with such little confidence that the green puff could hardly believe that it had come out of the boy's mouth. "I do, Buttercup."  </p><p>"Why?" He stayed silent, his eyes looking at everything in the grey room except for the girl in from of him. "I don't want to leave. We haven't even had breakfast yet," Buttercup reasoned, crossing her built arms in front of her chest.</p><p>Butch answered quickly. Too quickly and her brows furrowed in response, "There's no food and waffle house isn't open yet."</p><p>Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? He looked anxious like he didn't know how to say the words coming out of his own mouth.</p><p>"So then where are you going?"</p><p>"For a jog, jeez BC, get off my dick will you?" The taller boy snapped, reaching up to grab a hold of his jet black hair and Buttercup stood dumbfounded. She had been right all along. He was angry at her for what had happened and now was trying to get as far away from her as possible. Buttercup knew it.</p><p>But she wasn't about to admit that to him.</p><p>"What's your damage? I can't ask my-"</p><p>"Look, you can stay if you want or you can leave. it's up to you. It's just that I'd like to be alone right now ok?" Oh why did Buttercup have to be right all the time? His words felt like kicks to the stomach and suddenly she agreed with him. She needed to leave his presence as soon as possible before she threw up bile all over Butch's carpet or worse, cried.</p><p>"Fine. Ok then. I get it. I'll leave. Lemme get out of your way,"</p><p>Butch sighed deeply, giving himself time to think about his next sentence, "Buttercup that's not what I meant-"</p><p>"Nope I totally get it you've made your point. Guys need space sometimes, especially after they've just hooked up- messed around- whatever the fuck with their best friend who has liked them for months right? Absolutely normal." At that moment Butch's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. She knew this was the worst possible time to confess her feelings but it didn't matter anymore. </p><p>By this time Buttercup was already halfway out of the window sill even though deep down she knew she could've flown out a long time ago, but she was desperately waiting for Butch to tell her that she was wrong. That he did care about her and what had happened and that he wasn't dumping her as a friend.</p><p>"Buttercup I-I had no idea. I'm so-" He started, reaching out to touch her arm and she jolted away as if his touch had burned her which in a way, it did. She had already gotten a taste of what she couldn't have and she had no intention of letting his touch have this much power over her again. She would never make that mistake a second time.</p><p>"Please, don't. Don't you dare apologize. It was my fault. I should've never continued sleeping over..." She trailed off, her voice holding an agonizing vulnerability to it.</p><p>"But wait-" Butch started again, unable to get his thoughts together. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say but all he knew was that he probably shouldn't let her leave. Not at a time like this.</p><p>"I need to get back with the girls right now. Have fun on that jog." </p><p>"Buttercup.." She stopped again, hoping that this time he might actually say what she wanted to hear. The sound of him saying her name no longer made her warm and fuzzy inside but instead cold and jaded.</p><p>"What Butch?" She whispered.</p><p>There was a lengthy pause followed by another deep sigh, "B-Bye Buttercup."</p><p>She rolled her eyes bitterly. Of course. "Bye."</p><p>"Talk later?"</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>And then she left. Finally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>